A Clash of Royalty
by Undercover-Dark-Knight
Summary: This is a short, borderline smut piece that just stuck to me while looking at various boss fight conversations for Radiant Dawn. Read at your own risk, but please read the little opening bit before leaving reviews.


This little piece came to me when I put together my other Tellius fic and was given a little lambasting for not doing my proper research for FE10. I've gone back a little and taken a look at the game script (since I'm too poor to afford a Wii, well, I love Fire Emblem, but that's about it on the Wii for me - well I suppose watching someone fail at 9-hole Wii Golf is funny, but not fun as you're forced to wait 20 mins to take a swing) when a little piece of dialogue caught my eye. It's a fight convo between Tibarn and Nailah that just stuck to me and wouldn't go away.

This is the result. Now, I will accept pretty much all criticism/feedback so long as it DOES NOT PERTAIN TO LAGUZ MATING HABITS. This especially includes "what would their child be like", or "how do they get it on?". I leave that to all your fertile imaginations (or lack thereof), something that I do not need to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If this fic is anything to go by, it would be a much more twisted story than it is.

* * *

><p>When the two clash on the battlefield, it is truly a fight between royalty. Claw versus talon, beak versus jaw; both are hunters, yet one must become the hunted.<p>

Away from the battlefield, their clash is just as, if not more intense. It is a clash of dominance where every meeting of lips, every joining of hips, every climax of bliss, carries the same desire to overpower the other.

Nailah is a queen in her own right. She is under no obligation to bow to the hawk king no matter how small her tribe and she knows it. She can be demanding as his equal, and never hesitates to remind with every action.

Tibarn respects this, but he would no sooner bow to the wolf queen than tear his own wings off. He is sure to remind her at every opportunity that while she may demand, it is he who chooses when he will and when he will not oblige. And when he obliges, though it is enough to satisfy, he always keeps her wanting more.

Yes, it is a never-ending fight; a clash of wills, a desire to dominate. But it is also a fight neither party really cares to win; for it is the thrill of the hunt that keeps them coming back for more.

Nailah would like to pretend that she could stop at any time, but she knows better, and has a sneaking suspicion that the hawk king knows. As much as she is loathe to admit it, the animalistic desire to be with the strongest is something she cannot control. She wants it, and she wants it specifically from him.

Tibarn did share his bed occasionally with female hawks in the past, but none could compare to the sensual experiences he felt with Nailah. Hawks are proud creatures and would never admit to indulging in their more animalistic instincts, but Tibarn knows he would be lying if he denied the pleasure he felt being with Nailah. He cannot deny that instinct, one that wants to join with someone whose power, whose desire matches his.

Janaff and Ulki never fail to notice their king's slightly mussed appearance after a night-long absence, but know better than to ask or insinuate. If his majesty was happy, then so were they.

Volug need ask no questions. He knows his queen carries the scent of a hawk, and he can only think of one whom she would accept. One whose status as king would not trample on her pride as a wolf queen.

Reyson and Rafiel can sense the wild passion that in their hearts, but are far too polite to bring it up in a conversation with either party. It was, after all, their business.

Unfortunately, Leanne had no qualms in disclosing such sensitive information to Naseala, and the raven king was forced to avoid the hawk king for the good part of a week due to an inability to look him in the eye after learning of his unusual choice of mate.

Inter-tribe relations were still, after all, uncommon.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Given the nature of the subject matter flames are permitted, so long as you read the bit above.<p> 


End file.
